


the end of infinity (with you)

by ohcinnamon



Series: i live through my writing [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, aka the fic that is word for word based off my real life experiences, an actual creative idea or madi inserting her life into her writing? the answer may shock you, valentine's day fluff even though it's not valentine's day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcinnamon/pseuds/ohcinnamon
Summary: He turns to face Patrick and reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a rolled up piece of paper and smiling nervously. He unrolls it slowly, gently placing it in Patrick’s hands, and nods toward it. “Go on, read it.”AKA: The fic where Pete thinks Patrick is worth the whole galaxy.





	the end of infinity (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> look, i know it's not valentine's day, but i remembered this moment from my own life and had to put it into writing because i _knew_ it would be even cuter as peterick. (literally, word for word, i am pete in this one. i'm a really sappy bitch. you're welcome.)
> 
> (title from "the last of the real ones" by fall out boy)

“Pete,” Patrick sighs, slamming the car door shut behind him. “You know, if I turn into an icicle, it’s your fault.”

“Come on, Patrick!” Pete exclaims, linking their fingers tightly and pulling him toward the playground. “Just go with it, okay?”

“Why do we have to be _out here_ for you to give me my present? It’s the middle of February. I think I’m going to freeze to death.” He groans irritably, pulling his coat tighter around him with his free hand. It’s absolutely _freezing_ out here, even with a sweater, his bulkiest scarf, and a heavy coat on — he has no idea how Pete survives in this weather with only a jacket. He’s probably not human. He’s probably at least half space heater, or...something.

“Because it’s _special_ , Trick.” Pete grins back at him, eyes sparkling in the low light of the moon. “You remember this place, don’t you?”

“Of course I do,” Patrick says, taking in the scenery around them. “How could I not?”

It’s the park where they had their first date, out on the hillside across from the playground. It was the beginning of autumn, and the leaves were colorful, falling down around them as they laid on the ground and watched the sunset together. It was so, so cliche, but Patrick had felt everything click into place as they sat together up against the trunk of an oak tree, deciding what their friends would look like as leaves. (Pete accidentally tore “Andy” in half, and was very distraught about it. Patrick kind of fell in love with him right then and there.)

Pete had never been good at keeping secrets, especially when it came to presents, so Patrick wasn’t surprised when Pete couldn’t help himself from dropping hints as to what his Valentine’s Day present would be. Patrick had gone pretty straightforward with his present  — he’d bought him a shirt with the entire script of the Bee Movie on it, taken him out to dinner, gotten him his favorite chocolate and flowers — but he couldn’t decode what Pete’s gift to him was supposed to be. Like, he apparently had to be outside to receive it, but it wasn’t something he couldn’t hold or feel? And they _had_ to specifically be in _this_ park?

Like many things, it didn’t make sense to him, but that’s just Pete in a nutshell.

So he just grips Pete’s hand tighter, lets himself be pulled through all the playground equipment, toward the hillside where Pete had kissed him for the second (and third, and fourth) time. If there’s anything he’s learned over the years, it’s to trust Pete, even if he doesn’t make sense most of the time. He’s come to find that sometimes the best things in life don’t have to make sense — they just _are,_ and Pete’s been a key instrument in helping him come to that conclusion.

They stop underneath the tree where they watched the sunset together (so suddenly that Patrick almost trips over his own feet), and Pete takes a deep breath. He turns to face Patrick and reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a rolled up piece of paper and smiling nervously, which makes Patrick’s stomach flip. He unrolls it slowly, gently placing it in Patrick’s hands, and nods toward it. “Go on, read it.”

Patrick’s gaze falls to the piece of paper in his hands, trying to make out the writing in the dim light provided by the moon. It looks like...a certificate of some kind, almost, of…

He actually gasps out loud. _Oh my god. Pete did NOT —_

“It’s a star,” Pete blurts out, his gaze flicking from the paper, up to Patrick’s eyes, and back down again. “I named it after you. There’s also a map and a guide in the car, so you’ll be able to find it if we ever go stargazing, or on a midnight picnic, or whatever. I know it might not be as practical of a gift as you were hoping for, but I wanted to do something really special for you.”

Patrick’s chest fills and holds, and he sucks in a sharp breath. “Pete...I…”

“No, let me explain it to you,” Pete interrupts him, his gaze filled with a sudden urgency that puts Patrick’s thoughts to rest. He swallows hard, his throat going dry under the weight of the way Pete keeps looking at him.

“Okay,” Patrick finally murmurs, transfixed by the amount of emotion written on Pete’s face. “Tell me, then.”

“I know I can’t give you everything,” Pete starts off, his expression full of warmth that makes Patrick’s heart melt. “I can’t give you a lot, really — which makes me sad, because you deserve the entire universe — but I can give you this. And until I can give you the galaxy, I can start with a star.”

“Nobody...no one has ever…” Patrick trails off, dumbfounded, because _holy shit_ , nobody has ever loved him this much. _He’s_ never loved someone else this much. He swallows hard, his knees weak from the pure impact of the emotion shaking him to his core. “Why?”

“Because I love you,” Pete says softly, slipping his hand into Patrick’s. It makes something in Patrick’s heart fill with warmth, and he realizes just how much he takes Pete’s affection for granted. “And I want you to have everything you deserve. There doesn’t have to be some grand reason for it — I just love you. That’s why.”

“I love you too,” Patrick breathes, throwing himself into Pete’s arms all of the sudden. Pete’s startled at first, forgets to hug back, but after an awkward beat, Patrick feels the same warm, familiar arms wrap around him. He breathes deep, trying to memorize the feeling of the cold breeze buffeting against his skin, or the way Pete smells like a mix of cologne and fabric softener and leather all put together, because he never wants to forget this. He doesn’t want to take anything for granted anymore. “You’re such a romantic sucker. I really hope you know how sappy you're being right now.”

Pete pulls back, beaming down at him, and a small part of Patrick still melts under the warm brown of his eyes, even after all this time. “Yeah, but you love me for it. Admit it. Deep down in that tiny little soul of yours, you love that I’m so sappy.”

“I do,” Patrick admits, shrugging slightly, feeling himself blush just the tiniest bit. Pete just grins, leaning in to rest his forehead against Patrick’s. “But you don’t have to go out of your way for me, you know. You being you is enough. More than enough, actually.”

“I know, but I _want_ to do these things for you, Trick,” Pete says, hooking his fingers in Patrick’s belt loops to pull him closer. “You mean more to me than anyone else ever has. I want to make you as happy as I can.”

“I’m already happiest with you,” Patrick whispers back, eyelashes fluttering as he leans in enough to close them. “You don’t have to do anything else.”

He kisses Pete before he has the chance to argue, pulling him in by his stupid too-light-for-this-weather jacket and hoping that this can convey how grateful he is for him. He’s never been as good with words as Pete, but something he _is_ pretty good at is kissing (which is rather convenient for both of them), so he tries to put everything he can’t express with words into it. Pete sighs happily, smiling into the kiss, and Patrick feels his heart skip a beat just like it did the first (and second, and third, and fourth) time he did this. He lets Pete take control, melting into the sensation as Pete deepens the kiss, and loses himself in this perfect moment. The certificate falls to the ground between them, forgotten for the moment.

“I love you,” Patrick whispers against his lips, trying to catch his breath before diving in again. “You know that? You make me so happy.”

“I love you too, so much,” Pete says, unable to stop smiling. “You have no idea.”

When Patrick finally gains enough self control to pull back, Pete’s got this dreamy expression on his face like _he’s_ the one who’s just gotten possibly the most thoughtful Valentine’s Day present ever. Pete won’t let him back up too far, just far enough to where their noses are still brushing. Patrick knows it’s probably the stupidest, sappiest idea he’s ever had, but it’ll make Pete happy, so it’s worth it. He rubs their noses together in an Eskimo kiss, grabs both of his hands, and intertwines their fingers.

As expected, Pete grins, looking like he’s ready to jump out of his skin from the amount of energy he has right now. It makes Patrick’s heart swell; he truly is the luckiest person in the world. Pete tries to shake off his excess excitement, and bends down to retrieve the certificate before he pulls Patrick’s scarf back into place for him, the smile never once leaving his face. “So I did okay this time? You like your present this year?”

“Yeah, Pete, you did pretty damn good this year. Honestly, if giving the best Valentine’s Day present was a competition, you would probably be an Olympic medalist by now.” The praise makes Pete bashful, and he tries to hide his smile, but it’s no use. Patrick laughs softly, beaming right back at him. His boyfriend is so cliche, but that’s what Patrick loves about him — and he wouldn’t want it any other way. “Happy Valentine’s Day, you dork.”


End file.
